


2

by parasitic



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, POV Solas, Spoilers, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I averted my gaze from the villagers’ losses and instead kept my pace as we hurried to bring the prisoner, now called the Herald, to their sleeping quarters.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p>At Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

 

 _ The first singe of green filled the sky as I watched the destruction above. Plans ruined, ineffective. But they could be undone with the help of others, something I never thought I’d have to say. It wouldn’t be help, but an exchange. They want my knowledge to help rid them of the large gash that threatens their world, as do I, in some way. _ _ My knowledge was useful enough to gain me access to their cause. I crept my way into their ranks, was I trusted? From the start I knew the Templar would not be as enthused as the Seeker had been. He had his doubts, something he was right about.  _ _ I provided enough information to help ensure the survival of their people. Just the right amount of information without giving away my plans.  _

_ The prisoner who held the mark to close the breach had been captured, they were at their disposal. The mark ripped through their hand and poured out the familiar magic. My magic. They had now become part of my plan, something unexpected. I had to rearrange and construct new plans that revolved around the prisoner. As much as I disliked the idea of having to change my plans, I did it anyway. It was the only way to ensure I would not fail once again. _ _ I watched over them, at the Seeker’s request, I was the only knowledgeable one enough to keep them alive as they rested. _ _ Not even in my wildest dreams would I have assumed something like this could have happened, the mark was fascinating to say the least. But only I knew what my magic was capable of, I knew the flow of it. I felt it coursing through their body, from the palm to their shoulder and expanding to every inch of their being.  _ _ As the Breach in the sky expanded, so did the mark. If my studies were correct, the mark could help close it. And so it did. It manipulated it in such a way that, for a moment, my plans did not matter. This land, now foreign, seemed so full of wonder. So unexpected. I felt the magic surge from the prisoner’s palm and exert itself into the Breach. Closing it within a mere seconds. The sky turning a bright white, a wave of dust erupting in front of us as we took cover.  _

_ As was expected, the prisoner now lay weakly on the ground as shouts erupted from the soldiers. Cheering, for what seemed seconds, were minutes in their eyes. Of course, the true danger was far from over, but in those seconds they felt safe. As if they had defeated whatever it was that was threatening their world. _ _ The shouting had died down as everyone had returned to Haven and witnessed the true chaos of what had happened. Many bodies sprawled over the vast blood red spotted blanket of snow. The villagers now searched for survivors around the walls of Haven, the soldiers carrying the wounded back to safety behind the walls.  _ _ The reminder of the suffering of my people flashing before me as I witnessed their end. I averted my gaze from the villagers’ losses and instead kept my pace as we hurried to bring the prisoner, now called the Herald, to their sleeping quarters.  _

  
  
                                                                                                      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like the Inquisitor to romance Solas or this to be without the romance? I still do not know myself.


End file.
